Digimon Adventure 03 The Future Onwards
by UlforceVeedramon2000
Summary: The story is set in Digimon Adventure 02's future, 25 years on later. New digivices have been made and new tamers have arised. A threat reappears and it's up to four Chosen Children to defeat it. Fan-made Digimon is in this as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**Chapter One – Control Veedramon! A strong Adult Digimon.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Jijimon looked up at the sky to see a horror that he would never have thought existed. Jijimon picked his up cane then put it up into the air.**_

"_**Soon…four Chosen Children…will come. I'll need to make a Digimon, strong enough to help one of them…"**_

Ed took out his digivice. It had only been a month since he had got his Veemon from his computer. In his current time, everyone had a Digimon partner. He had been working on trying to get ExVeemon or Veedramon to battle with other people with Adult level Digimon. The original Chosen Children had been giving lessons, which he had attended.

"Hey. Want to battle?" Koji asked him. Ed nodded and took out his digivice. Veemon came running to his side. Veemon was an energetic, lively Digimon that loved to battle. Ed's friend, Koji, had a partner Digimon called Guilmon. Guilmon was often confused about human life, asking for many questions. He was a strong battler, like Veemon, couldn't evolve into his second from yet.

"Ok, let's fight! Go, Veemon!" Ed instructed. Veemon ran at Guilmon then head butted him in the jaw. Guilmon shot a pyro sphere from his mouth at a very fast speed. Veemon dodged it but failed to evade a Rock Breaker attack. Veemon grabbed the tail then chucked it over him. He finished the combo with a Vee head butt attack to the stomach. Guilmon choked Veemon with his tail.

"Damn. Veemon, try your hardest to escape from the tail!" Ed shouted. Koji grinned.

"Game set and match. Come on Guilmon…" Koji gloated. Veemon grabbed Guilmon's tail then chucked Guilmon flying into the air. Veemon jumped after him.

"Hey there, how are you doing Guilmon? You doing well, that's just…" Veemon stopped to punch Guilmon in the stomach then followed him down. A massive crash left Guilmon on the ground. He was unable to move from the blow.

"Ok…let's see. Scan Activate! Digi-Egg of Courage!"Ed shouted. Veemon grew Flamedramon's rockets then shot fire from them at Guilmon. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream could be heard.

"Let's go, quick. It sounds like someone's in trouble!" Koji shouted. When they arrived they saw something shocking.

"What happened here?" Koji asked. Guilmon had recovered from the fight earlier on. He saw a Digimon fading away slowly. Veemon closed his eyes in horror.

"What did you do that for? My partner Digimon is dying because of you!" The tamer sobbed. Leomon faded away then formed back into a DigiEgg.

"I'm sorry…I told my Digimon to back off but..." The other tamer looked at the ground. A massive DarkTyrannomon roared at the other Digimon.

"No wonder! What card did you scan with your D-6.0?" Koji asked. The tamer showed him a black card with no pictures on it.

"It wasn't in my deck when I started the duel. My Agumon just dark evolved into…this." The tamer responded. Ed examined the DarkTyrannomon. The dark dinosaur Digimon was a strong Digimon, yet hard to control, unlike Tyrannomon. Ed noticed a boy walking with a Digimon he had never seen before. He remembered he was called Rex, a boy in his class. The egg hatched into a Popomon. The petal like Digimon growled at DarkTyrannomon. DarkTyrannomon shot out a blast of fire that hit Veemon, sending him flying. Guilmon used a Rock Breaker attack on DarkTyrannomon, which seemed to do nothing.

"Dammit. We need more attack power!" Ed shouted. Ed took out a card then looked at it.

"This…could help!" Ed shouted. He threw the card into the air then swiped it with his digivice.

"Card Scan! SkullGreymon's Dark Shot Attack!" Ed roared. Veemon grew a missile on his back.

"Dark Shot!" Veemon shouted. The missile hit DarkTyrannomon in the chest. DarkTyrannomon grabbed Veemon with his tail then bashed him into the ground repeatedly.

"Ed! Call off Veemon now. He'll be deleted if you don't hurry up!" Koji warned Ed. Ed panicked, if Veemon was deleted…it could take years for him to turn back. As well as that, his memory was most likely to be erased.

"Dammit!" Ed shouted. His digivice started to glow then a card appeared in his deck.

"What's…this?" Ed muttered. Ed threw the card up then scanned it with his digivice.

"Card Scan! Evolution Activate!" Ed shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Veemon…Shinka!!" **_

_**Veemon's horns grew larger as well as his nasal one. His nails grew longer, his blue skin became darker. The V on his head disappeared and reappeared on his chest, larger and blue. **_

"_**Veedramon!" **_

Veedramon roared into the air. DarkTyrannomon let go of him.

"Who's…that?" Koji wondered.

**Veedramon – The Victorious Dragon Monster**

**An Adult Level Digimon. It is of the Vaccine attribute and a Phantom Dragon type. It is a rare Digimon with the powers of a perfect level Digimon in a pinch. He is often mistaken for a puppy for no reason.**

"So… Veemon…evolved? All right! Go, Veedramon! Attack!" Ed instructed. Veedramon smirked then ran to DarkTyrannomon. He grabbed him then threw him overhead.

"**Hammer Punch!**" Veedramon shouted. He punched DarkTyrannomon in the chest sending him flying.

"**V-Breath Arrow**" Veedramon shouted. A power beam came from his mouth that formed into the shape of an arrow. It blasted DarkTyrannomon in the stomach causing him to turn into data. Veedramon absorbed the data, no DigiEgg was left behind. The tamer watched as his Digimon was killed.

"You…killed it…." The tamer fell to his knees and started to cry. "You BASTARD!" The tamer ran to Ed to punch him but Veedramon stopped him.

"It was for the best. If he had become a DigiEgg it would be been a chance he would be even more corrupt. As long as he was dying he might as well be put to use." Koji told the tamer. The tamer looked at his digivice that had gone offline.

"I'll get you for this Ed…I'll make you sorry you ever got your nose involved in this!" The tamer shouted. Veedramon roared.

"Not to shabby eh? I was all like 'Oh no' then he was like 'Ha! I've won' then you were all like 'Scan!' Then I evolved and kicked his ass!" Veedramon boasted. He started to return back to Veemon.

"So…what do you think we should do?" Koji asked. Guilmon was eating bread from Koji's backpack.

Meanwhile, a shadow like dragon Digimon defeated its second opponent.

"Well done…ShadowLeodramon." Rex told the Digimon.

**Next Time: Coronamon VS. Veemon – The Ultimate Clash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Digimon or the characters from the show as well as the Digimon. Digimon is owned by Toei and Bandai. I am just a fan that likes the show. Leodramon is owned by my friend and the characters. Takuya is owned by my other friend, Koji is owned my other friend and Rex is owned by the creator of Leodramon. I am the owner of Ed.**

**Chapter Two: Coronamon VS. Veemon – The Ultimate Clash**

Koji and Ed walked to the training gym for new tamers.

"Why are we coming here?" Koji asked. Ed sighed.

"Remember? We have to learn how to defeat stronger Digimon. We may not always have that much luck next time!" Ed responded. They opened the door to see Taichi and Yamato teaching. Ed was speechless, he had been here before but it was still always shocking to see them. Taichi noticed the boys had come then turned around to greet them. Ed looked to see two boys wearing goggles. Both had Digimon, but one had one he had never seen before.

"Hello there. You must be Koji and Ed. Please, take a seat." Taichi told them. Ed sat down while Veemon went on the floor. Guilmon took the seat causing Koji to stand.

"Oh come on Guilmon!" Koji groaned. He sat on the floor next to Veemon. Coronamon was sitting on the left hand side of Veemon.

"Hey there! I'm Veemon, but you can call me…um." Veemon thought a minute. Coronamon laughed.

"Sorry, I don't speak to people who are weaker than me." Coronamon responded.

"What? I'll kick your ass when I go to Veedramon!" Veemon shouted. Yamato broke it up.

"Now, now. We'll have a sparring match to see who is better. Ed, Takuya, please take your Digimon to the match arena." Yamato told them. Ed looked at Takuya who had already started walking. Ed didn't like how he kept looking down on him; he'll show him he thought.

"Ready…FIGHT!" Yamato shouted. Veemon jumped at Coronamon.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted. He hit Coronamon in the stomach, which didn't seem to affect him. Coronamon's fist went on fire then punched Veemon in the face. He went on fire then charged Veemon. Veemon dodged it then punched him in the face. Coronamon slammed into the ground. Veemon landed on his feet then started to swing his arms.

"Boom Boom Punch!" Veemon shouted. He hit Coronamon with his arms. Coronamon grabbed his arms then threw him into the air.

"Petit Prominence!" Coronamon shouted. His whole body went to a larger fire then slammed into Veemon. Veemon went spiralling into the wall. His eyes looked dazed.

"Ok then… let's go Veedramon!" Ed shouted. He threw his card up into the air then scanned with his digivice.

"Card Scan…! Evolution Activate!" Ed shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Veemon…Shinka!!" **_

_**Veemon's horns grew larger as well as his nasal one. His nails grew longer, his blue skin became darker. The V on his head disappeared and reappeared on his chest, larger and blue. **_

"_**Veedramon!" **_

Veedramon roared at Coronamon. Coronamon went backwards. Veedramon ran at him then smirked.

"How do you like Veedramon, Takuya?" Ed asked. Takuya grinned. Takuya took out a card then span it around as he scanned it.

"Card Scan…! Power Drainers Equip!" Takuya shouted.

"Power Drainers? Veedramon get out of there now!" Ed instructed. But it was too late. Coronamon grabbed Veedramon by the neck then started to drain his powers.

"Crap…!" Veedramon groaned. He reverted back into Veemon then landed on the ground.

"I…lost?" Ed muttered. Veemon got up slowly.

"I may not be able to evolve…but…" Veemon started to say. Takuya's digivice started to glow then a card appeared. He read it. Takuya span the card then started to scan it.

"Card Scan…! Evolution Activate!" Takuya shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Coronamon…Shinka!"**_

**Coronamon went on all fours then his tail grew longer as well as the flame. He grew wings as well as a mane. Flames were equipped to his legs.**

"_**Firamon!"**_

Firamon jumped out a sphere of fire then pounced on Veemon. He growled at him.

"Fira Claw!" Firamon shouted. He slashed him in the stomach. Taichi ran into the room with Koji and Rex.

"What's happening?" Rex shouted. Firamon jumped into the air then dived at Veemon.

"Call him off! His going to delete Veemon!" Koji shouted. Takuya put out his digivice.

"Something isn't working…he isn't responding!" Takuya shouted back. Firamon growled at Veemon.

"Veemon!" Ed sobbed. His digivice started to glow.

"He can't evolve to Perfect…?" Ed noticed he had a DigiMental card in his pocket.

"Card Slash…! DigiMental Up!" Ed shouted.

**ARMOUR EVOLUTION**

"_**Veemon armour shinka…"**_

**Veemon grew taller and fire plates appeared around his arms, legs and torso. His horn on his nose turned into a sharp, longer one.**

"_**Flamedramon!"**_

Flamedramon ran towards to Firamon then shot out flames from his fist.

"He digivolved…again?" Ed asked.

"No…that's armour evolution. It's more or less the same strength of an Adult. This is a good way to evolve if you can't go to Adult." Taichi explained. Firamon bit Flamedramon by the leg. Flamedramon went on fire then flew back. Firamon did the same. The two clashed causing a massive burst of fire to go everywhere. The blinding light vanished and two small Digimon were left on the ground.

"So they reverted back to their In-Training stage." Rex noticed.

"That was a good battle, Ed. Hope to battle again some time." Takuya told Ed. Ed nodded. Ed looked at the dog like Digimon next to Rex.

"Rex, who is that Digimon? It's a new one to me…" Ed asked. Leodramon growled at Ed.

"It's…my Digimon that I created. It came to life. It came as the Adult from but turned back to Child." Rex informed them.

"So…I'm the only one who can't evolve to Adult!" Guilmon moaned. Koji just realised that.

"What? I'm the last one? Dammit! Come on Guilmon, let's train!" Koji shouted. Fire appeared in their eyes as they started to train. DemiVeemon and Sunmon smirked at each other.

"Next time I'll kick your fiery ass!" DemiVeemon boasted.

**Next Time: Battle in the City! Guilmon's Evolution!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**Chapter Three: Battle in the City! Guilmon's Evolution!**

Takuya had just become friends with Ed and Koji. Rex's Digimon was still a mystery to everyone. Coronamon became friends with the other Digimon. Ed scanned Leodramon with his digivice. Nothing came up.

"Dammit. I guess…this is a mystery to everyone. What I want to know…is how you created him in the first place." Ed asked Rex. Rex shrugged.

"I don't know, he just…formed when I drew him." Rex replied. Koji sighed then looked to Guilmon. He had seen Growlmon before but he still wondered if he would evolve into it. It may evolve into something…wrong.

"Hey, Koji. What are you doing?" Takuya asked. "We need to train for bigger threats." Koji nodded then followed them. The boys walked down the street, looking for other Digimon.

"Let's battle against some other tamers to boost our skills." Rex suggested. They nodded. A tamer ran towards them.

"Hey I can battle one of you?" The tamer asked.

"Since we all have Adult but Koji, he should battle this one." Rex told the others. Koji nodded then sent Guilmon forwards. The other tamer had a Saberdramon that roared at Guilmon.

"You sure about this Koji? His an Adult level, your only at Child!" Ed warned Koji. Koji snorted.

"I can take this joker!" Koji boasted. _"At least I hope…" _He thought. Guilmon ran towards Saberdramon then grabbed his wings.

"Give him a Pyro Sphere!" Koji shouted. Guilmon shot a fire ball at Saberdramon injuring his wings. He then whacked him with his tail repeatedly. Saberdramon groaned.

"Wild Scratch!" Guilmon shouted. Saberdramon roared as the scratch ripped his eye open.

"Dammit! I give up!" The tamer fell to his knees. Guilmon backed off. Saberdramon roared at him.

"You bastard…you didn't even go easy on him! I'll make you pay! I have this…" The tamer took out a dark card.

"Ed! That's that card we saw before!" Koji shouted. Ed gritted his teeth.

"You can't mean…" Ed stopped. The tamer scanned the card as fast as he could. Saberdramon started to glow.

"Yes! Yes! Wait…what?" The tamer realised that he had made a terrible mistake. Saberdramon evolved into a mutant bird creature.

"That's…Velgemon? But his suppose to be a hybrid Digimon!" Koji shouted. Velgemon grabbed Guilmon with his talon then threw him onto a wall.

"Let's do this!" Ed shouted.

Ed threw the card up then scanned it with his digivice. "Card Scan! Evolution Activate!" Ed shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Veemon…Shinka!!" **_

_**Veemon's horns grew larger as well as his nasal one. His nails grew longer, his blue skin became darker. The V on his head disappeared and reappeared on his chest, larger and blue. **_

"_**Veedramon!" **_

Takuya span his card then scanned it with his digivice. "Card Scan! Evolution Activate!" Takuya shouted.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Coronamon…Shinka!"**_

**Coronamon went on all fours then his tail grew longer as well as the flame. He grew wings as well as a mane. Flames were equipped to his legs.**

"_**Firamon!"**_

Rex put his digivice to the card then scanned it. "Card Scan! Evolution Activate!"

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Leodramon…Shinka!"**_

**Leodramon grew larger then was sucked into shadows, his eye turned red then roared into the sky.**

"_**ShadowLeodramon!"**_

The three champions ran at Velgemon then jumped on them; the demon bird whacked them off with ease. Guilmon shot Pyro Blasters at the bird sending him spiralling.

"I need…more power!" Koji shouted. His digivice shined as well as Guilmon. A data card appeared on his digivice.

"Scan it Koji, quick!" Rex shouted.

Koji ran his card through the digivice.

"Card Scan! Evolution Activate!"

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Guilmon Shinka…!"**_

**Guilmon grew larger then blades appeared at the bottom of his arms. His tail grew larger and more hair grew on the back of his head.**

"_**Growlmon!"**_

Growlmon ran to Velgemon then grabbed his wings then slashed it in the face.

"Sweet! Now's your chance Takuya!" Koji shouted. Firamon flew into the air then was enveloped into fire as he slammed into Velgemon. It exploded into data that turned back into a DigiEgg.

"No…it's…-

"We've decided to see if it wouldn't become more corrupt, we were planning on killing it but…" Koji looked at Ed. Ed nodded.

"Now…we need to learn where these dark cards are coming from!" Takuya told the others. They nodded. Growlmon turned back to Guilmon then yawned.

"I'm tired Koji, let's go home…" Guilmon yawned.

**Next Time: Patrolling the City!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Adventure 03 **

**Chapter Four – Dorimon – Friend of Foe?**

Jijimon lifted up a DigiTama as well as his cane. A powerful aura appeared around him as well as the DigiTama. The DigiTama was sent into the air then through a digital port. Jijimon fell to the ground; hopefully the DigiTama would reach the human world before the Anti-Digimon Gods would attack the human world. Suddenly the ground broke up around him then a machine dragon like Digimon appeared. He had a skull on his belt; this Digimon had cold, lifeless eyes. He had four cannons overall on the back of his body. He roared at Jijimon.

"Jijimon…you frequently seem to interfere with our productions…why do you struggle so much?" Machinedramon questioned. Jijimon got up then gritted his teeth.

"You will never understand….this is something even you cannot understand…" Jijimon replied coldly. Machinedramon looked at Jijimon then charged up his cannons.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon roared. A massive explosion ripped apart the ground, causing trees to fall through the gaps. Jijimon's cane was sent flying then landed in the ground, Jijimon lye on the ground motionless. Jijimon closed his eyes….Machinedramon looked at the portal…he flew into it then punched the DigiTama with his metallic claws. The DigiTama was sent flying further then landed in the human world. It glowed hatching into its in-training level. It was a Dorimon, a curious purple Digimon. It purred softly as it walked around. The portal grew larger as Machinedramon appeared.

"This is the disgusting human world…prepare to be destroyed." Machinedramon roared.

Takuya walked with Coronamon outside. Coronamon looked around, setting fire to everything around him. Coronamon laughed, Takuya sighed. Coronamon looked into the reflection of Takuya's goggles, seeing a Digimon.

"Hey boss! Look, it's a Digimon!" Coronamon noticed. Takuya looked downwards to see Dorimon looking at him. Dorimon barked at him happily. Takuya looked puzzled then picked up Dorimon.

"Hey there little guy!" Takuya said nicely. Dorimon spat iron grains at Takuya right in his face. Takuya started to bleed. Takuya screamed as he threw Dorimon flying out of his hands. Dorimon giggled as he flew, he landed on the ground then started to laugh even more. Takuya growled.

"Damn little turd!" Takuya shouted. He ran towards Dorimon to attack him when he was stopped by a bunch of mushrooms thrown at him.

"What the hell…?" Takuya wondered. A mushroom like Digimon came down from the trees then laughed.

"Ha-ha! Take that you pathetic little human!" Mushroomon laughed. Coronamon jumped at Mushroomon then punched him with a flaming fist.

"Why are you doing the dirty work for that stupid human? You have the power to do anything you want!" Mushroomon shouted. Coronamon shrugged.

"I'll do anything for boss!" Coronamon replied. Mushroomon was silent, and then he exploded into laughter.

"That's rich, that's REALLY rich. Oh God, I might explode into data because of that. It's pathetic to think YOU use to are the rookie level of the Olympus Twelve!" Mushroomon laughed. Coronamon looked puzzle.

"Uhh…what's that?" Coronamon asked. Mushroomon was shocked as well as disgusted.

"Their only one of the strongest, bravest and best Digimon group of the world! Apollmon is my ideal! And you are the rookie form of him!" Mushroomon informed Coronamon. Coronamon lifted up his neck in glory. Mushroomon sighed then shrugged. He threw a mushroom on the ground then left.

"Catch you losers later; I've got more Digimon to defeat!" Mushroomon lied. He ran away quickly holding onto his mushroom, he ducked for cover. Coronamon looked confused then looking at the mushroom, it was a bomb. Coronamon paused for a second. He screamed loudly, enough for Takuya to hear him.

"What is it Coronamon?" Takuya asked. Coronamon was speechless so he pointed towards the mushroom rapidly.

"We don't have time for this, what's that ticking noise?" Takuya asked. He saw the bomb then screamed. His digivice started to glow.

**EVOLUTION**

"_**Coronamon…Shinka!"**_

**Coronamon went on all fours then his tail grew longer as well as the flame. He grew wings as well as a mane. Flames were equipped to his legs.**

"_**Firamon!"**_

Takuya opened his eyes to realise that he was flying on Firamon's back. Firamon had evolved into Adult with the use of a card to scan. Takuya ignored this because he had just realised they had gotten Dorimon with them on the ride. Dorimon growled softly and nudged Takuya affectingly. They landed where Ed and Rex were battling with two other tamers, one having an Airdramon the other having a Monochromon. Veedramon punched Monochromon into Airdramon which ShadowLeodramon bit their heads off, killing them instantly.

"Hey guys, Firamon and I found this new Digimon!" Takuya shouted. Ed and Rex looked at Dorimon then started to laugh.

"Looks kinda weak…" Rex chuckled. Dorimon jumped at Rex then bit him on his head. Rex screamed and threw the Digimon away. Everyone laugh, even Rex then they decided to figure out how the Digimon came. They sat down as they examined it carefully. Veemon yawned then threw a rock at a tree. It recoiled back at Veemon which he dodged closely. Machinedramon was hit by this rock as he was behind them. Rex yawned and stretched his arms, his arms hit Machinedramon softly.

"What's that?" Rex wondered. He turned his head around to see Machinedramon, staring at him coldly. Rex jumped then pulled out his digivice. Leodramon jumped at Machinedramon, only to be swiped away by his claw. Machinedramon's cannons glowed before they shot out blasts at the chosen children. Veemon ran towards Machinedramon then head butted him in the stomach. Machinedramon grabbed Veemon then started to squeeze. Dorimon started to cry. Machinedramon threw Veemon away then picked up Dorimon. He charged up into the air then started to fly away. Coronamon jumped towards Machinedramon then followed him upwards. Takuya grabbed his digivice then pointed it at Coronamon.

"Coronamon, Shinka!" Takuya shouted. Coronamon started to glow then transformed into Firamon. The others were shocked, Takuya sighed in relief. Ed took out his digivice then pointed it at Veemon.

"Is it time?" Veemon asked. Ed nodded.

"Golden DigiMental…Up!" Ed shouted.

**Veemon grew taller as a golden armour appeared around him, he flew upwards then shot out power beams from his body.**

"**Magnamon!"**

Magnamon flew upwards towards Machinedramon with great speed. The others were even more shocked to see another Veemon evolution.

"How did you do this one?" Rex sighed. Ed grinned as Magnamon flew towards Machinedramon then punched him in the face. This was the first hit to see to do any damage against the seemingly unstoppable monster. Machinedramon gritted his fangs then grabbed Magnamon twisted, struggling to get out. Firamon bit Machinedramon on his leg then started to hit him rapidly. Machinedramon hit Firamon into Magnamon. The two fell to the ground.

"Let's go, Leodramon!" Rex shouted. Leodramon smirked then jumped at Machinedramon, he glowed as he evolved into ShadowLeodramon. He disappeared in the shadows. Machinedramon located him then shot out his Giga Blaster. ShadowLeodramon roared as he was hit by the beam.

"Dammit, we have to power against this tank!" Rex shouted. Ed gritted his teeth. Growlmon jumped at Machinedramon, causing him to be hit backwards. Koji ran up to the others.

"Why are you acting so down? We can take this joker!" Koji shouted. Growlmon hit Machinedramon repeatedly. Each time he was hit backwards, but came back for more. Magnamon got up but turned back into Veemon.

"Koji is right! We cannot give up, let's do this Veemon! We've got tons of armour evolutions just waiting!" Ed shouted. He took out his digivice then scanned a card.

"DigiMental of Purity…Up!" Ed shouted. Veemon transformed into Yasyamon then jumped at Machinedramon, he hit his wooden stick at Machinedramon rapidly. Ed's digivice glowed bright blue while Koji's digivice glowed bright red. Takuya wiped his goggles then ran towards Firamon. Takuya jumped onto Firamon then flew towards Machinedramon.

"Give back Dorimon now! Or you'll be sorry you metal bastard!" Takuya cursed at Machinedramon. Machinedramon shot a massive blast Takuya and Firamon. Takuya closed his eyes then waited for death. He was hit by the blast then fell off Firamon. Firamon went at full speed to catch Takuya but was too slow.

"Boss! I'm coming boss!" Firamon shouted in vain. ShadowLeodramon flew towards Takuya to catch him. Yasyamon transformed into Raidramon to run to get him while Ed jumped onto Raidramon. Growlmon ran to catch Takuya as well.

"_Dammit…Takuya!" _Firamon closed his eyes tight.

**SUPER EVOLUTION**

Firamon started to glow brightly, the others looked in amazement.

"_**Firamon…Chou Shinka!"**_

**Firamon went on his hind legs as his front legs became hands. His tail flame grew stronger His mane became long, yellow hair. He roared as he became more ape like.**

"_**Flaremon!"**_

Flaremon caught Takuya in his larger arms then landed on the ground carefully. Takuya opened his eyes then looked at Flaremon.

"Awesome…! You evolved into Perfect level!" Takuya said. Flaremon grinned then jumped at Machinedramon. Machinedramon shot at him but Flaremon dodged. He punched Machinedramon into the ground. Machinedramon grinned as a digital port appeared under him.

"Goodbye…Chosen Children. You may have defeated me here…but more will come…even stronger…!" Machinedramon mocked. The others chased after him, falling into the digital port.

"Dorimon!" Takuya shouted. The digital port started to close, locking them inside the digital port. They were sent flying downwards into the digital port. The power caused them to be unable to see. The Digimon reverted back into their In-Training forms. DemiVeemon screamed as they landed into the digital world.

"Where…are we?" Ed asked.

"Home…" Sunmon told him.

**NEXT TIME:**

**Access Granted! Trapped in the Digital World.**


End file.
